Lissa Comes to Town
by IndifferentIgnorance
Summary: She's back, she's simpering and has quite possibly given Max a heart attack.


**Thanks to Chloe for beta'ing and giving me the idea, did I do it justice?**

**The line is where the point of views change, for all you slow peeps :-)**

**Reviews would be appreciated, I think I killed the ending.**

* * *

Lissa Comes to Town

My jaw dropped. I _knew _that voice. It was high, simpering and dipped in syrup with an extra coating of girliness. It was a voice I hated.

Turning very, very slowly, I did my best not to grind my teeth or do anything that would get me even more weird looks. 'Cause being one of the six new kids who not only couldn't spell but also wore baggy t-shirts under their clothes on days when they had gym wasn't _weird_. Oh no.

But back to the present.

"Like, OMG, it _is _really weird!" Uh, no it isn't. "I mean, I only just moved here on Saturday, and now I'm in a new school, and I was like totally expecting to be the centre of attention-" You'd love that – "But I'm not alone! It's awesome!" Like hell is it awesome.

I had been at this new school all of one month and was still adjusting (again) to homework, school lunches and uniforms. Now, as I'd finally started to feel that this wasn't so hard, I could deal with the stares and equations and rules, _this _had happened. Somehow, by some miracle of the antichrist, she was back and hair flipping.

The Red-Haired Wonder.

Lissa.

* * *

Trying to stifle a yawn, I blinked and refocused my eyes to the front of the classroom, where my French teacher was mumbling something about reflexive verbs, whatever they were. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Iggy struggling to stay awake as much as I was. Still, we were supposed to be on vacation, so I figured having a nap in school was a good thing.

My mouth almost quirked to one side when I thought back to when Dr. Martinez had suggested we go to school for a month or so as a break from saving the world. I still had trouble believing she had used the terminology 'vacation'…

"_Hey, kids?" We looked up from our plates of pancakes when Dr. M. entered the room and poured herself a mug of coffee and emptying the pot in the process as she spoke to us. "Listen… I know you've been working really hard with the CSM recently, so I was wondering if you wanted a break."_

"Like Miami?" Total poked his head out from under the table and his black eyes shone hopefully.

"_Uh, no. I was thinking more along the lines of the public education system." Oh, hell no. I was not going back to school if you paid me my weight in cookies._

"_What?!" – Max._

"_No way!"- Nudge._

"_I'd rather eat my own toenails!" – Actually, this was Angel._

"_I'll pay you your weight in cookies."_

"_Done." – All of us._

The bell signalling lunch rang, rousing me from my nice emo reminiscing. Ig and I were up out of our seats before the rest of the class had put down their pens. Sucks to be you, humans.

Fast forward twenty minutes and you'll find the flock minus Max crowded around a tiny table that's made tinier by the large amount of food piled on it.

"Where's Max?" Gazzy asked while taking a breather from stuffing burgers in his mouth, and looking around the cafeteria.

"Erm… Well…" Angel (for once) seemed hesitant to answer.

"She was just at her locker with us, and then suddenly she looked like a trout outta water and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. Then, like, she pegged it. Dunno why." Nudge told us shrugging.

"I know why." Angel muttered, then buried her head in her hands in a very un-Angel like way.

"Why?" We all chorused, but Angel just shook her head and motioned to a table behind us.

What were we looking for? All I could see were cheerleaders, cheerleaders, more cheerleaders, and –

Oh.

Crap.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"Max?" I had approached from the back while she sat in the backyard attempting homework, as she'd been avoiding me for the rest of the day, studiously refraining from talking to me on the way home from school, while the flock and Ella played charades, even at dinner when I was sat between her and desert. So I could tell she was slightly annoyed at me.

"What?" How do I start this?

"You've been ignoring me."

"So?"

"Why?" Max suddenly stood up and whipped around to face me, anger and hurt evident on her genetically enhanced features.

"It's the freaking _Red-Haired Wonder_, Fang!" In amongst it all, I couldn't help but snort. What. The. Hell?

"What?!" Now I was really laughing, doubled over with tears running down my face.

"You… You… Call… Her… The Red-Haired Wonder!"

Now it was Max's turn to be confused.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I nicknamed her. Didn't you know that?"

I shook my head, still gasping with laughter. And just so you know, folks, that's happened to me all of five times in the last fourteen years. After three full minutes of me in this odd emotional state with Max staring at me like I was on pot, I straightened and looked Max in the eye, the smile gone from my face for another couple months.

"Max. Why on Earth do you call Lissa the Red-Haired Wonder? Apart from the fact she's got red hair?"

"Because she's, she's…" Max, speechless. As rare as my laughter, so this was really bothering her.

"She's not wondrous, Max." As I spoke I stepped closer to her, so we were just inches apart.

I could tell she was lost for words once again, so decided to say what she was thinking out loud.

"It's time we left school."

Then I kissed her.


End file.
